deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is a character from the Spongebob media franchise, and is close friends with SpongeBob SquarePants. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sandy Cheeks vs Nicole Waterson * Robbie Rotten VS Sandy Cheeks (Completed) * Applejack vs Sandy Cheeks Battles Royale * Spongebob Battle Royale (Completed) With the Spongebob-verse * Lazytown-Verse Vs Spongebob-Verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Connie Maheswaran * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) * Jasper * Kim Possible * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Lynn Loud (Loud House) * Lola Loud (Loud House) * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Misty (Pokémon) * Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Sally Acorn * Skips (Regular Show) * Starly (The Legendary Starfy) * Sticks the Badger * Undyne (Undertale) Death Battle Info * Age: Unknown * Aliases: The Rodent, Miss Appear * Occupation: Scientist, Inventor, Bodybuilder, Martial Artist * Origin: SpongeBob Squarepants Powers/Skills * Karate * Super Intelligence * Super Strength * Holding her breath Weapons * Lasso Rope: Is one of her long range tools. Can somehow outline victims bodies for better accuracy. Can throw her targets so hard it causes explosions * Karate Gear: Consists of Green Headgear and Green Gloves. Can be used to increase her striking strength. Headgear provides head protection * Helicopter: Allows her fly in the air for transportation * Submarine * Molecular Separator Ray: Is red in color -has holes where the ray are shot -Can be used to morph or unmorph things/people.-Is very similar to a flamethrower * Knockout Ray-Light: Blue small ray gun with a green muzzle -Can put targets to sleep for a temporary amount of time-Is personally Sandy's Favorite Out of her various inventions * Pop Gun: Invented By Sandy Cheeks Herself -Mainly used for trapping rocks -Can be used to trap targets * Bubble Collector 2000-Vase Shaped and pink in color -has a large hole where the bubble mixture is put in -Can hold treasure and can hold foes and use the bubbles as a attack-Is used In Spongebob Atlantis Squarepantis * Sandy's Robots-Built by herself -Very loyal to Sandy and follows her every command -have claw-like arms and box feet -Her Robots can fight alongside her * Rocket- Is Three Stories tall and roughly cylindrical-Inside has a variety of buttons and control panels to cause various functions to the rocket * Growth Serum -Can be used to grow people/objects -Can potentially grow herself large * Jetpack- Allows her flight -Can use her projectiles weapons while flying with her Jet pack -Can perform aerial attacks in the sky * Protogenerator 2000: Able to clone things that are in it. Makes 1 to 3 clones at a time. * Extend-O-Boots: Boots that Sandy can wear to extend herself. Able to lift Sandy to the surface and kick Squidward so hard he goes flying away. * High-Powered Magnifying Glass: A magnifying glass that can set things on fire. * Wooden Airplane: An airplane made of wood. Made to teach Spongebob how to fly a plane. * Acorn Monster: A wooden robot made by Sandy on Halloween. Can fly and is full of acorns. * Nut Helmet: When worn, allows Sandy to communicate with peanuts and other nuts. * Fully Automated Nutcracker: A robot made by Sandy. Unlike the name, cannot crack nuts but can peel bananas well. * Nuticcino Machine: Able to grind peanuts and make them into coffee. Could possibly grind other materials. Miss Appear -Gives her Invisibility -Can use sneak attacks on her foes -Great for stealth -Can use this ability well The Rodent -Makes herself look like a live Squirrel -Increases her size and weight -Is more Stronger than Base Sandy -All Stats are boosted -Can shoot nuts as a projectile weapon Feats * Helped saved the Bikini Bottom a couple of times * Founded Atlantis * Pulled down an anchored ship while underwater * Lifted up buildings with ease * Survived the Bikini Bottom getting destroyed multiple times * Literally destroyed the whole town looking for SpongeBob * Saved her treedome from fleas * Helped saved the Nickeloden Multiverse along with SpongeBob and other Nicktoon characters * Hit a boulder with a karate chop so hard it rumbled then exploded. * Easily threw an anchor hundreds of feet. * Survived the Arm Cruncher multiple times. The Arm Cruncher is a machine that crushes the user's arms with stone bricks. * Somehow made an entire helicopter, hotel and espresso bar on a deserted island. Weaknesses * Gets easily frustated when someone slanders Texas * Can be Very Overconfident at times * Very Stubborn when she is trying to build a new invention * Can't breathe in water unless she has her helmet Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Martial Artist Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:US Combatants